Torture
by Shadow31
Summary: A fic about what might have happened to Jak in those two years when he was held in prison CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! -FINISHED-
1. Default Chapter

Torture   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak2 in any way. It ALL belongs to Naughty Dog. ;)  
  
My body hit the hard floor with a loud "thud". I groaned softly as my head starined to maove from the hard conflict upon the concrete ground. Where was I? This wasn't my home by any means. I lay on the ground for I don't know how long before attempting a decent move. Eyelids fluttered open slightly. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like metal contact with the, now bloodtstained, ground. It was a metal pipe. "Ok, I swear, that's the last time I ever, EVER touch any stupid Precursor crap!" It was Daxter, my long-time friend. He used to be human like me, until he accidently fell into a large pool of Dark Eco. Now, he's a two-foot tall orange rodent. Daxter glanced over towards me. He must've sensed that I was hurt 'cause he ran over quickly, but before he could get one word out another voice spoke. This one sounded like it was coming from a radio, or walkie-talkie. It was. I finally strained my badly injured body to a standing posistion. My vision was still quite blurrly, but I could make out the person's frame. He stood a tad taller then me. His skin was of a lightly darker tone, as if he;d been outside more. Dark tatoos covered his eyes and ears. Who were these people? A worried look formed over my torn face as my eyes darted around fearfully. Since I couldn't talk, I just stood there. My vision finally come back into full focus as the slender man completed his walking towards me. He glared at me long and hard. He pulled my eyelids back, along with my lips so he could see my teeth. He probably thought I'd badly injured myself or something. I grunted as I jerked my head away from his hand, a look of hate already was present upon my face. The man, whose name I found out later was Erol, smirked at my actions.   
  
"We've been waiting for you" He spoke suddenly. I almost didn't have time to hear him as another gaurd dressed a different type of armor wacked me upside the head with some sort of metal device. The last thing I heard was my pal, Daxter calling out, "Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before ya know it!"  
  
After a while I slowly came back to conciousness. I was being dragged down a long, dark hallway. Everything seemed to drip with nothing but the rusty stains of blood and some other substance. My whole body ached with this same throbbing pain as I was drug across the dusty floor like a rag doll. They didn't care, I knew they didn't. I strained my head to look around before a wincing groan of pain erupted from within me. I guess I didn' know the extent of my injures. I suddenly felt myself being hurled into a very small iron cage, almost like a dog would be. Inside, It was cramped and dreary. Two sides of the cage were nothing but steel walls, while the front was iron bars, just big enough to get some light (if any) and see through them. It was so small I had to remain on my hands and knees, for I couldn't stand up. My face was covered with dust, along with my arms and legs. I crawled towards the gaping bars of the cage, my stomach growling loudly for some food. Erol suddenly turned to face me. He must have heard me crawling like an animal in this cage. I stared up at him hopefully as another audible growl sounded from my stomach. Erol smirked wickedly as he spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" He must have known that I couldn't talk, and just asked me as a sadistic way of teasing me. My mouth twitched madly as I forced it open, but no sound came out. I grunted with frustration as I lay against the cage wall. Erol's smirk grew as he continued to speak.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me then I can't help you" He turned and walked away, laughing sadisticly. I listened carefully untill his footsteps were out of earshot. Yawning, I curled up into a cramped ball, trying to lull myself into a, somewhat comfortable, sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of Naughty Dogs games.  
  
I woke sometime during the midnight hours. My elongated ears kept picking up the faintest sounds viberating from somewhere down that long, dirty, infested hall that I'd been dragged down the day before. It sounded like...footsteps. A wave a sheer panic filled my very soul as I lay perfectly still on the cold cemented ground. I could almost hear my own heart racing as I forced my eyes shut. I was too scared to breathe at all. Carefully, I rested my head in a sideways posistion upon the cement, trying to hear better. They were getting closer. There demons is what they are. The demons were getting ever so closer towards my "cell" in which I lay, ready to murder me of all my life.   
  
If I could talk I'd be wispering to myself, trying to calm down. All that came out was a faint wimper. Eyes stung with tears as I finally gave up and curled up into the tightest ball I could manage. *Please, please leave me alone.* Was all I thought as I gave a loud, ragged breathe. I winced as I felt them draw completely near. They are staring down at me now. That's what they are doing. Oh, God please help me.  
  
My body gave into violent convulsions as I heard the most frightning sound I'll ever hear: The sound of my cell door being jerked open. It was all over. I was dead. One of the men gave me a harsh kick with the toe of his boot. My skin gave way like a wet tissue as I felt something sharp tear into the meat of my back. He probably had spikes on his shoes. A loud groan parted my shaking lips as I rolled over, finally facing them.  
  
All I saw was a massive blurr of greenish blue swirls. Reality was a slurring, swinging motion as my vision slowly came back into focus. I saw them now for the first time, but it wasn't going to be my last, oh no it wasn't. This man had a huge two-toned moustache and a huge goatee. Half of his face was machanical, and he carried a sword with him. (it was in it's holster at the time) This demonic menicing look was in his eyes. These eyes that, I swear, they seemed to have never known any other emotion. Totally lost in that angery glare that had forever been fixed upon his face.   
  
My eyelids fall down suddenly, covering my azure eyes. Hiding me from their sadistic gaze. I felt a harsh blow connect suddenly with my tired face. My head hung to one side as I felt the front of my shirt collar being gripped. Whoever it was jerked me up to my feet. That was a failure as my knees just lost all contact with my legs, making them like jelly, unable to move. I slumped down with my eyes sill closed. I felt my feet stagger against the cold floor. Another loud groan passed from me as I felt another blow contacted with my, already beaten, face.   
  
I then heard a snarling voice. "Wake up!" It couldn't have come from that big tall guy. Must have been the...other guy. What was his name. Uh..Oh. I then opened my eyes as far as they would allow, which was not much at all. I then got a decent look at this man. He seemed taller then me, but shorter then the Baron. In his other hand lay a pistol. I wouldn't have been surprised if he shot me on the spot. His face held a snarling glare, a look that told me certin death awaited me if I didn't obey. I quickly stood up as best as I could, though I slumped a little from being in that cramped cell.   
  
"Erol, go ahead and get everything setup..." I then learned that this guy's name was Erol. I never forgot it.   
  
With a insane, twisted smirk upon his face, Erol rammed his pistol dead into my back. I thought I would pass out. Ears twitched as I heard him mutter something into a speaker. It was too faint to tell what it was. Just then, a Hell load of gaurds came bursting out from everywhere, guns in hand. They all quickly rushed at me. A death glare in their eyes. One of them tackled me hard, bringing me skidding onto the ground. While on the ground I got a good look of this place. Blood stained every part of it and it was almost too dark to tell where you were. I felt the weight on top of me increase as my head was rammed into the ground. I grunted with effort as I tried to fight them off, but there were too many. I soon found out the hard way what Erol had done. They had bound my hands and feet together, with just enough room in the feet to let me walk. The gaurds then left as Erol jerked me back up, the world was spinning.   
  
All I heard was the sound of our own footsteps as I was forced to walk down a long, dark hallway. My nose wrinkled as it seemed awful rank in here. the stench was enough to make anyone pass out. That same wave of terror broke over me as my eyes widend like dinner plates, even larger I think. My whole body felt disconnected as I stood there quivering, staring in fright at what awaited me. No, I did not want to go there, no. I began to plead and beg loudly s I then realized what my purpose was in this "city" A river of tears flooded my eyes as it was all true. They were going to torture me.   
  
[A/N:Please forgive the lateness of my update. ;)] 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Torture  
  
Disclaimer: Jak 2 and all things related are c/o'ed to Naughty Dog  
  
A/N: checks at the last time she posted WHOA! slaps forhead I can't belive what a procrastenator I am. Well, please forgive the uber-lateness of the update, and enjoy.  
  
My mind was nothing but a wave of dizziness as I staggered, mostly due to Erol shoving me over to the chair. I became exhausted with fear as Erol kneeled down, taking a key from his uniform pocket, proceeding to unlock the metal cuffs. I quickly shut my eyes as I bowed my head, wanting to escape. I heard Erol chuckle menicingly as I was forced onto the metal chair. My eyes squinted as all I saw was a blinding white light shining on my pale face. Anxiety truely began to flood my shaking body as Erol bound my legs to the chair. Next, he moved to my hands. I grunted, trying to escape. Erol stood, calmly watching my pathitic attempts to free myself. I slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on the cold surface. I knew I'd have to save my strength for whatever they had 'planned' for me. Erol had not moved his hand from mine. I noticed, but kept my eyes shut, breathing softly. I finally heard Erol moving to the entrance of the room. Baron Praxis entered the room. Intstintly, my eyes shot open, sweat covering my face from fear. Praxis glared at me, long and hard, before he nodded to Erol. I could have sworn Erol had a look of glee on his face as he slowly walked over to the edge, casting me a slight smirk, a smirk of mixed emotions. I saw him flip some switches and the machine violently shot out massive rays of dark eco. My hands were clenched so tightly I thought my fingernails might cut into the skin. A blood-curdling scream echoed the room as I fought to not bang my head against the metal, knowing that they might do something worse when I finally woke from being blacked out. It felt as if a million knives were slowly slicing open my skin, being mutilated on the inside out. The screams became more and more intense as Erol slowly twisted the various knobs on the desk. A twisted smirk was on his features. I would've rather been thrown in fire and left to burn then have to endure this. This...this was worse then Hell.   
  
My screams had slowly subsided to loud groans of pain as my raw, burning throat seized with a burning pain. Finally, the machine stopped. I immedently closed my eyes and tried to rest. Weakness plauged my body in ways I cannot explain. I couldn't even hear what they were saying above me. I Baron Praxis leave the area, but for some reason, Erol stayed. I strained to open my eyes, they fluttered in resistence. I felt his hand softly touch the side of my head, shifting it over to one side. I felt his breath on my face as he kissed me on the mouth. I instintly went limp, being to weak to resist. For some odd reason, I felt somewhat relaxed when he kissed me. Maybe I was loosing it, maybe I wasn't. Maybe I...loved him?....  
  
to be continued.... 


	4. chapter 4

Torture  
  
Chapter 4   
  
It had been almost two years since they'd mercilessly tortured me with the deadliest substance known to man. I lay inside a dreary cell, it was slightly larger then the one they'd slammed me into before. The metallic door had three small bars on it for a window, but who'd want to look outside to something so depressing? I lay on a grungy mattress, curled up trying to get some sleep. I was hugging a shabby-looking pillow for some sort of comfort. Erol calmly stood outside my cell, watching me with glowing peircing eyes. He hadn't left since the latest experiment, and I was sure there was going to be another one just as sadistic as all the others tomorrow. Erol's angular features remained still as stone as he peered at me. Something about me fasinated him, excited him in ways I cannot even explain.  
  
The long, drawn out eco-expieriments had done something to the inside of my body, I could practicly feel it from the inside out. A loud groan was issued as another wave of convusions attacked my body. My vision went blurry, only seeing a mixture of darkend reds, almost like the color of spilled blood. Sweat plastered my face as my lungs seized with pain, shooting down my body with each breath. My blood ran cold as I felt Erol's hand softly carress my cheek. I rolled over, curling into an even tighter ball as he sat down on the mattress, obviously exciting in my suffering. As he sat there, Something seemed to click inside Erol's mind, like he almost, maybe felt sorry for me. The expression in his firy eyes might have faded a bit as he watched me, maybe. My body couldn't help but go limp as he softly carressed and rubbed my aching back. It was covered with brusies and scars from the daily beatings the KG soldiers gave me. Watching all of the deep scars and cuts that covered my back, Erol sighed mentally and lightly played with my hair. I couldn't help but laugh weakily as it tickled. Erol's ears drooped as he whispered, "I'm..I'm sorry..." but I was already out of it by the time he said that.  
  
Erol sat at his desk pondering over all the strange mixed emotions that were swirling on the inside of his head. Part of him just might have feelings for the eco freak, and yet the other half wanted to see him suffer a painful excrutiating death. He groaned, rubbing his temples angirly. Of course, this wasn't a surprise to him, not at all. When he was little, his father was a mean asshole, constintly smacking him in the back of the head, or battering him with his belt for 'being stupid' as he called it. Erol rested his head against the wooden table, sighing to himself. All of these strange emotions swirling inside of him, teasing him on the inside. It was almost enough to make him go mad. What did all these feelings mean?   
  
They had forced me back onto the metallic table once more, the demons once more shooting into my body, causing louds, agonizing screams of pain to echo loudly against the blood-stained walls. It was killing me on the inside, I could tell from the blurred, discolored vision I always got from the treatments. I felt like I was slowly being disembowled by ravinous wolves. The pain had become unbearable. Suddenly the treatment ended with the glorious silence, but this time I heard the two talking as I slumped my head, breathing softly. "Hmph, nothing. I was informed that this one might be different!" I heard Baron Praxis yell loudly, though I hardly even heard it. They continued to converse as I lay half-dead, twitching in pain. "Finish off this 'thing' tonight" I was no longer a living creature anymore, I was a thing. They both left, allowing me to get some much needed rest, even though I knew that they'd kill me so what was the difference? I strained my head to the other side looking up at the peircing darkness, I almost cracked an insane smile as drool escaped from one side of my mouth. I no longer cared if I lived or died. My acute hearing detected the sound of footsteps. I was finally going to the pearly gates above. I felt his shadow surround me as I forced myself to look up at him. My eyes quickly fluttered shut, slumping my head down. I was so scared. My body shook as the tears I'd held back for so long finally broke free. Erol's ears drooped somewhat as he caressed my tear-stained cheeck. Leaning down he whispered in my ear. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, Jak" The words almost peirced my heart with shock. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. Erol smiled faintly as he saw I was still alive. He'd never really meant to harm me. His brutal past had caused him to surpress his feelings, having, almost a split life, a split personality. He was just following orders. It was the Baron who should die a grusome death, not Erol. Erol pressed some buttons on the metallic box, allowing the metal cuffs to realease my legs and arms. I moved my arms and legs, trying to get the use of them again. Erol stood there watching me, the emotions once again swirling around inside, exciting him. Did he have feelings for the 'Eco Freak'? As a child, he was an odd little fellow. He never could keep a girlfriend, yet he also liked them. Guys the same way. He never did ask a guy to be his boyfriend, though. At times he would often force himself to belive that he 'was' straight, but now he knew the truth, being to afraid to tell anyone at all, keeping it to himself all these years. I felt the weight on my body increase as I opened my eyes again. He was ontop of me, peering down at me with those orange eyes. I couldn't help but keep staring at him, like my eyes were glued to his face. Weird emotions swirled in my gut as I felt lightheaded suddenly. Erol leaned down, smirking as he suddenly kissed me. All the weakness seemed to escape my body as my eyes shot open. But for some reason, the softness of his lips against mine seemed to releax me. I kissed him back. Could it be that I had feelings for Erol? Was it true that I was...gay? I'd never felt this way around any girl before. Erol broke the kiss and looked down at me, smirking somewhat. For two years he'd held back these words, and he wasn't going to anymore. "I love you..." He leaned in further, whispering softly in my ear. "Eco Freak" I couldn't help but laugh. A shocked look appeared on my face as I held a hand near my voice box. Did I just...laugh? Then...was it possible that I could speak...as well? It was worth a try. "I love you too" A look of joy took the place of the shock as tears of joy streamed down my face. Erol kissed me once more. I wrapped my arms around Erol, in a sort of soft embrace sighing contentdly. I never thought I could find love in such a place.   
  
[A/N: Yes I know that Erol might have been a little OOC, but what do you expect from a slightly romance fic? XD Please no flames on this.] 


End file.
